


Forgive me, on both sides.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, EriFef?, F/M, Feels, Sadstuck, Things will get better, horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps horrible decisions don't always have bad outcomes and Eridan just got lucky with the worst one he ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me, on both sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah by the way I do requests.

You stare at the blood, you stare the corpses and the unconscious body of an asshole. You wanted to approach the corpse of your dearly beloved but you couldn't take the pain on what decisions you had to do. It was either you or her anyways, you walked out and stayed around walking through the meteor trying to get the thought of her death out of your head. Moments skip again as you find yourself in front of a furious rainbow drinker and you have never been more afraid in your whole life, then it flashed again you were cut in half and you stared at your lower half. The room sunk into you all the pain the sounds the screeches sank into your mind, you were helpless and nobody could help you. Pathetic as you always were. You wanted to move but you couldn't you noticed the area around you and in a matter of seconds clarity struck and you know you were dead.

Then you woke up. You are Eridan Ampora, and you've wasted so many sweeps of your life reminiscing on your faults and mistakes and then you died and had all the time in the world to do so. You're a ghost and that's all what's left with you, half the man you used to be nor like you pictured yourself to be one anyways. You recently just woke up from a nightmare which constantly happens but you are still afraid of it. And it pains you to know that you are on the same stupid brigade of Vriska Serket and more so with the same person who you killed. Talk about fate being unfair, but then again you don't believe in that nonsense called hope and fate nor faith.

Everyday you walk outside of the peasant's room and scrub the deck looking quite smug at Vriska as she walks past you laughing, she was dead too why couldn't you do anything? Oh yes that's right because she has fools too royal to her and would protect her at all costs. And her mind manipulation bullcrap as well, but it's not that bad though the worst part is that you get to see Feferi every night. And you can't help but to approach her every night and tell her that you were sorry for the things you did and she would say the same thing and mention that she would forgive you. But that was never enough for you, there was always something hidden in the smile and you wanted to know what it was and it burned your soul. 

And you saw her again you didn't even notice a tear fall down your face. How low could you get? She approached you, and you thought you were the only one that would approach her this is new. She stares at you looking confused why you were crying in the first place? She wipes your tear before asking you what happened.  
But you didn't reply anyway as she got impatient. " Talk to me! ", she said out loud and everyone stared now that was humiliating. " I don't want to talk about anything. ", you replied. " Eridan, why are you always so difficult?! I can't take it anymore! Even till death and after-life it's so tiring nowadays!. ". She returned, you obviously had to say something and you just snapped. " Well maybe if you didn't friendzone me out of the friendzone when you knew it was the hardest moment for me to cope none of this shit would go down! ", you said. " Eridan I- ", before you let her reply you shouted out again. " I-I.. have been dealin with these feelings for the longest time and you never got a fucking hint did you?! I got so sick and tired of waitin and it burned me inside Fef. I-I turned into this peasant trash scrubbing the deck for a low blood like Vriska fuckin Serket! I loved you and you left me f-for him?

She stared at you in silence gasping then placing a hand by her mouth before the pissblood Sollux Captor himself butted in, " Woah, ED. Calm your shameglobes don't want to start anymore drama here like the machine you are for it. ", you shoved the blind guy down and he had a hard time to get up. You didn't have time to laugh at him anyways as you stormed off before Feferi pulled you by the shoulder. You jerked your shoulder back ignoring her before she screamed out your name. " ERIDAN AMPORA! Get back here right now! ". You groaned moving back looking at the dead empress with disappointment in her eyes. " I swear, you disappoint me Sollux is blind Eridan! And you shoved him onto the ground? Are you KIDDING ME?! How low can you go? ". She said, " See THERE WE GO AGAIN. YOU'RE CHANGIN THE FUCKIN TOPIC BECAUSE YOU CAN'T REPLY TO WHAT I FUCKIN said. " you reply in a fit of rage before walking away again and resting by your hammock. 

You close your eyes for a few minutes then wake up seeing her sitting by you smiling, " Ugh, what do you want now Fef? ". You asked, " I just wanted to talk to you Eridan! 38) ". You get up and scratch the back of your head, " Sure speak up what is it? ". You asked again, " Well about earlier.. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to have you get mad and all and I hope you forgive me for that. ". She asked for your forgiveness, this was too weird your eyes flew wide open when she said that. " Of course I forgive you Fef, why wouldn't I?.. I was actually wonderin if you would ever forgive me for the madness I caused in and out of life. ". She nodded again and kissed you on the cheek and running outside stating. " Of course I do silly you! Let's get back to work then. Hee hee! ". You nod and blush, when the fu- how the fu- nevermind. You get up and follow her out as well. 

\-- End --


End file.
